darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
In Need Of Repairs Again
September 10, 2011, 7:52 PM Back To 2011 Logs Starscream Skywarp Lifeline Robustus Knifepoint Firestorm (Repair Campus, Polyhex) --- Skywarp appears in the doorway helping (or hindering) his trineleader, who has a smoking hole in one wing. "Dunno what you said this time, Screamer, but you gotta quit it. They're gonna run outta wings pretty soon and you're in here all the time." Starscream is leaning against his trinemate, "I..I didn't.. do anything..." he mumbles just reeling from the sensation of a damaged wing again. Robustus strides into med bay not long after the seekers do, having not received a comm back about if someone was on duty or not. He looks over Starscream and mutters, "Primus I need a stiff drink." Taking a moment to rub a hand over his faceplate and lets out a harsh exvent. "And a vacation from this insanity." Knifepoint looks up from where he's rummaging in a storage bin, cocking an optic ridge at the sight of Starscream. "What the slag did you /do/, oh glorious Air Commander?" He perks up at the sound of Robustus entering and quickly stuffs whatever he's holding in his subspace. Firestorm is in the medbay again, though only a single gumby is working on her this time, looking at the configuration of her extendable finger blade. The femme sighs softly while she sits, arm open and exposed on the table to show the long, retractable blade inside. A glance up at the new arrivals makes her arch a brow, "...Twice in a row, Commander? Are you trying to set a record?" Robustus looks toward Knifepoint and growls softly, "Make yourself useful Knifepoint, and that is an medic to medic order." Oh yeah.. stiff drink.. maybe two.. three.. later.. after this cycle from the pit is over and done. A turn toward Firestorm as he looks to see what she is coming to the drone for this time. "I've the feeling I'll be needing a batch order of seeker wing's at this point." he grumbles. He clicks his comm, "Lifeline? Could you come to med bay please." Lifeline steps out of one of the storage bays as the general noise coming from the main entrance to see what's going on. Upon seeing Starscream being brought in damaged /again/, she can't help but frown. Knifepoint rolls his optics, shrugging. "And what do you want me to do. You and our dearest CMO only cleared me for light repairs, and I doubt a hole in a wing counts as 'light repairs'. I also doubt the Air Commander would allow me to work on him." He snaps, wings twitching in annoyance. The statistics luckily aren't bad. Firestorm simply tweaked something while training her blades. The femme shifts in her seat and leans back against the back, relaxing. "Wow, Doc. You look like the pit. Long cycle?" Starscream isn't too interested in the frowns and looks that head his way as his trinemate helps him into the repair bay. He does hear Knifepoint's comment and gives a slight sneer, "Look who woke up with some intelligence today." he mumbles as he's led to a nearby table. He reaches for it and suddenly finds himself unheld. He's too annoyed to complain and heaves himself up onto the table. "Thanks?" he mutters toward his trinemate as he lays back and stares at the ceiling. He's lost track of how many times he's stared up at this ceiling the past few cycles. Robustus states firmly to Knifepoint, "You can assist Lifeline by getting her what she needs." then walks over to Firestorm, "So having trouble with this are we?" he asks, pointing to the extendable blade. A nod to her question, "Tina is sounding powerfully good right about now, thanks for asking Firestorm. Now then, am I going to get to fix this up or you going to insist the drones finish their work?" Firestorm shrugs lightly, "Eh, just felt a little pain in the extension mechanism, not a big deal. If you wanna work on it, I don't mind." She smirks lightly though, "Heh, I'd join you, but I think that night out before is enough for a few cycles." Skywarp eyes Starscream. "You're spending way too much time here, Screamer." Robustus mms softly to that, then imparts, "I think I should be alone while I drink. Let my processors defrag a bit before I catch some recharge." he begins examining the extension, looking for any sign of crystals in the joint or other particulate matter. "Unlike you Skywarp." the medic relates bitterly. Starscream looks over at Skywarp. "You're... right..." he says. Wow he actually said that. Skywarp looks over. "Huh?" He doesn't LIKE the medic, but the random snark's new. Lifeline nods to Robustus and steps over toward Starscream. She gives Skywarp a brief warning glare to make sure he doesn't try anything particularly stupid, then gets a quick scan of the damaged wing. Not like she won't learn anything that's not immediately obvious, but still. It's protocol in her mind. "Knifepoint, could you please bring a right wing from the storage cabinet?" She gets her tools out of her hip storage compartment and starts by reaching to locate and disable the Air Commander's pain receptor node for that wing. Knifepoint makes a rude gesture at Robustus' back as he walks over to Firestorm. "Must have gotten yours for the day, oh Air Commander." He answers Starscream's snark with some of his own. But as Starscream's words to Skywarp register, he snaps his attention fully to the other Seekers. "...Did you just say... I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." He mutters, making his way over to the storage cabinet and opening it. "...apparently our Air Commander gets shot in the wing enough to have an entire shelf of them pre-painted." He deadpans, pulling one out and examining it. Thankfully crystals didn't reach that far into her extremities. It appears to be just a strained gear. Firestorm does snort softly at the comment to Skywarp though, shaking her head lightly. She does eye Knifepoint though and smirks, "Oh let him be, Knifepoint. We've all had our bad cycles." Robustus steps away to get some high quality lubricant and comes back with it, spraying the joint down liberally with it. Then he pulls out a tool to gently push the gear back into proper alignment. "There we go, that ought to do it. Give it a few tries Firestorm." Starscream looks at Lifeline, "Do you know.. how to work on .. Seekers?" he asks quietly and then looks over at Knifepoint slowly, "Shut up.." is all he says. "She's okay, even if she is a medic." Skywarp speaks up unexpectedly. "Worked on me the other day when that stupid pink grounder femme shot me." "When you have a shelf full of wings in your colors, that's not a bad cycle, that's just disturbing." Knifepoint fires back at Firestorm, shutting the cabinet and heading back to Lifeline. He offers her the wing, frowning when Skywarp speaks up. "I worked on you too, slagger." He points out, sounding genuinely miffed that the other apparently forgot that. Lifeline considers Starscream's question then answers honestly. "I don't have a lot of practice on Seekers, but the systems are pretty much the same. I do know that the wing tolerances are a LOT tighter." The pain receptors are disabled but not Starscream's motor controls so she feels the need to mention, "Sit up and try to stay still, all right? I'll make this as quick as possible." She takes the wing from Knifepoint and sets it gently to one side. "All right. Knifepoint, if you'll start disconnecting everything on the dorsal side, I'll get the ones on this side." She steps around so she's almost in front of the Air Commander so she can reach past his arm and shoulder. It's the trickier part of the procedure. Starscream sits up slowly and then snaps a look at Knifepoint, "No! He's not touching me!" Skywarp elbows Screamer. "Shutup, Screamer, he's awesome and he's not a medic so you can trust him." Once the gear is back in place the tension in Firestorm's expression seems to lessen immediately as the strain is gone. "Oh man, that feels so much better." She smiles, her teal colored middle finger suddenly shifting to a deadly point before extending into a surprisingly long blade the length of her forearm. "No pain at all now. Thanks, Robustus." She grins, extending and retracting a few times to test. Robustus hurrumphs softly at what Skywarp just said. "Get used to him being ungrateful Knifepoint." he announces, watching Firestorm's extension carefully for any hitches. "Its him or the drones, sir." then steps away from the femme's medical berth, "Looks good to me, keep it well lubricated and it should be fine." then a glance at the others. "Glad you approve my dear, now then I am heading off to the Tina if there are no objections? I am still off duty after all." Lifeline looks at Starscream seriously, sparing a moment's glance in thanks toward Skywarp. "If you want us to do this quickly, this is the only way. Otherwise you'll have to be patient while I work on my learning curve with your wing's internal structures." Knifepoint shrugs. "Told you he wouldn't want me working on him." He says dully, rubbing slightly at a scuff mark on his arm. Skywarp's words earn an openly startled look, the words pulling his attention away from his cosmetic issue. He glances at Robustus when he speak. "No objections here." He mutters. Firestorm nods and smirks, "Got it." She then waves a hand at the medic in a 'shoo' motion, "Go relax then and enjoy the rest of your cycle." Starscream snorts, "It's not like its going to matter. The faster you repair me, the faster I will end up back in here. Megatron doesn't like it when someone tells him his plan is wrong -- which is what happened to me -- I told him rebuilding Kaon was wrong! So what it's a strategic advantage for Crystal City, the work and time to rebuild it could be used more productively in preparing for the attack on Crystal City! But did he listen to me?" he looks at Lifeline suddenly with his piercing red optics, "No.. he just shot me!" his other wing twitches and he winces in spite of the sensor node being disabled, "By all means, take your time..." he grumbles. Robustus nods to them all then walks out of the medical area to head to the Tina and that well deserved drink.. or three! Lifeline glances over at Robustus. "I'll make sure no one disturbs the rest of your off duty time." She looks at Starscream again. "You're sure you'd rather this take longer?" She seems to completely disregard anything the Seeker said that doesn't directly pertain to the repairs. Starscream studies Lifeline for a moment, "How many times have I been in here in the past quartex? I don't know whats gotten into our Leader lately but I'm tired of being his target. By all means take your time." he pauses for a beat then continues, "It will give me time to think of a proper plan for what use Kaon could be toward Crystal City's destruction." Knifepoint doesn't bother to resist the temptation to prod at the hole in Starscream's wing. The mech's pain receptors are off so he can't whine, so why not? "You got this thing fragged up pretty bad, oh Air Commander." He says dully, bending over slightly to peer further into the wound. Starscream looks at Knifepoint and whines, "Why won't you shut up?" Lifeline shrugs slightly. "All right then. Knifepoint, if you'll assist, I would appreciate it. I suspect there will still be small odds and ends I'll be needing." She offers her tools to him as part of the 'assisting' duties. "If you want." Knifepoint says offhandedly, most ignoring Starscream's complaint as he pulls back from examining the wing. He takes the tools from Lifeline, shrugging and setting them down in an apparently random order. Lifeline nods to Knifepoint, then subtly indicates the new wing, hoping the Seeker quasi-medic understands her intent. As she starts the delicate task of detaching Starscream's wing, she addresses the purple Seeker. "Skywarp, would you be willing to go get three rations of energon?" Skywarp looks up from where he was leaning against a wall near Starscream's berth. "Uh... yeah? Sure. I guess?" Lifeline nods to Skywarp. "Please." She turns her full concentration back to Starscream's wing, working slowly but diligently. She's NOT going to mess this up. Skywarp straggles into the Science Facilities -- Polyhex City. Starscream sits there and sulks... Skywarp enters from Science Facilities. Skywarp returns carrying a stack of energon cubes. "Energon delivery. I getta tip for this, right?" Knifepoint follows Lifeline's motions to the new wing and shrugs, picking it up and examining where all the connections will be made. He barely acknowledges Skywarp leaving and returning, picking up a wire stripper and starting to prepare the wires to be attached to Starscream. Starscream watches Knifepoint working, "I don't want him repairing me..." he says again and sourly at that. "I'm not repairing you, I'm working on a wing, Air Commander." Knifepoint points out, not bothering to look away from the delicate work. Lifeline glances over from her work, then nudges Starscream's head away from where he can see Knifepoint. "Sit still." She resumes working on disconnecting the ruined wing while addressing Skywarp. "Give one of those cubes to Firestorm, please. And one to Starscream." Skywarp distributes the cubes as instructed, balancing the stack with only one near spill as he goofs off. After offering Firestorm hers and hitting Starscream in the chest with his. Firestorm perks up at the mention of her name, smirking lightly at Skywarp when he hands her the cube, "Thanks." She tips the cube at her mouth, taking a swig. Starscream sneers at Knifepoint and then gets his face turned away to look at Lifeline, "He's working on /my/ wing! That means he's repairing -- oof!" It is then he gets thumped by an energon cube which splashes everywhere and drops to the floor as he tries to catch it without bending over and away from where Lifeline is working on his back. "SKYWARP!" he shrieks. Lifeline sighs and reaches to pick up the cube with its remaining contents. "He's not repairing that wing, there's nothing wrong with it. He's checking the calibrations to make sure it's ready to be used. Now here. Drink what's left of this and be still." Knifepoint snorts at Starscream's reaction. "Nice shot, 'Warp." He murmurs, wings twitching in amusement. He pauses in his work for a few moments before picking up another tool to check a sensor line. Starscream shoves the cube back at Lifeline, "Don't want it.." He's already wearing most of it as it is.. he sulks. Lifeline huffs air out through her vents. "Don't act like a sour sparkling and drink it to replace what you've lost." She sets the cube in the Air Commander's hands whether he wants it or not, then goes to get a handful of cleaning supplies to wipe up the spill. At this rate, this repair will take weeks. "Skywarp, one of the cubes you have left is for Knifepoint, and the last one is yours." "Huh? Okay." Skywarp offers one of the cubes to Knifepoint and pops the lid on the remaining one for himself. He shoots Starscream a sly grin- he hadn't PLANNED on dumping the energon on his trineleader, but when slipperyservos over there fumbled it, well, doesn't mean he's not gonna laugh. Starscream looks at the cube that was set in his hands and doesn't touch it. He continues to sulk... Knifepoint takes the cube rather absently with one hand, setting it down on the tray without even looking. Another tool switch, and he starts carefully preparing the edges for welding. "Acting like a sparkling is beneath you, Air Commander." He deadpans. Starscream sneers at Knifepoint, "I'm not acting like a sparkling." he replies tightly, "I do not like my requests going unheard and that seems to be the case right now. I don't want you working on my new wing, it's as simple as that." but he realizes no one's going to listen to him that time either. So he just sits there, sulking and thinking and glaring at Knifepoint from time to time. Lifeline cleans up what spilled energon she can from the floor, dropping a handful of cloth-like wipes on Starscream's lap so he can deal with his armor plating himself. THEN she goes back to the delicate task of removing the damaged wing. "Your requests have been heard and taken into consideration, sir," she offers blandly. Skywarp drinks his energon and looks smugly at Starscream. Better you than me, Scream! He eventually relaxes enough to perch on the edge of a berth and smirk at closer range. Knifepoint snickers quietly, still working on the wing. "You sound like a sparkling, sir. 'Don't want it.'" He mimics, struggling to get that screechy sound into his vocalizer. Starscream glares at Knifepoint anew, "I said SHUT UP!" and then he gets the wipes tossed in his lap and Lifeline's comment, "Well if they were being heard, he'd not be working on my wing now would he?" he starts wiping his chest of the spilled energon, not caring if he's moving his back around or not. Lifeline says, "Taken into consideration, sir. That doesn't mean they will be implemented." But then Starscream makes the rest of the detachment work impossible by squirming, so she steps around to where Knifepoint is. "Here, I'll take over on this so you can sit back and relax." Starscream continues to wipe off the spilled energon and smirks when Knifepoint is relieved of working on his new wing. He sets the cube on the repair table next to him, the remains of it untouched and finishes up wiping off what got spilled on him. Lifeline offers Knifepoint a brief, sly smile and a slight tilt of her head in Screamer's direction as she takes over working on the new wing. Knifepoint shrugs, handing off the new wing to Lifeline and picking up the cube. He pulls the lid off carefully so as not to spill any of his own cube, taking a sip as Lifeline smiles at him. He cocks an optic ridge, slowly lowering the cube and looking at Starscream. "So, oh glorious Air Commander..." He drawls out, "What did you do to get shot this time?" Starscream vents some air through his intakes in a huff, "Questioned Megatron's plans for Kaon -- not that its any of your business." he's completely forgotten that he pretty much laid it all out earlier when he was ranting. Lifeline checks the new wing over briefly, not that she'd expected to find anything out of place. Unlike Starscream, she trusts Knifepoint's skills. Then she continues the checks where the Seeker left off, making sure everything is as it should be for the replacement. "So what was that about attacking Crystal City?" Knifepoint asks with something resembling disinterest, hiding his smirk behind the energon cube. Starscream narrows his optics as he stares at Knifepoint, "It was a discussion with the command rank... nothing you are privileged enough to know about, Knifepoint. Your only interest in it should be to follow my orders when we attack..." Knifepoint snorts quietly. "I would suggest not blabbing it in front of a full medbay, then." He deadpans, one wing twitching slightly in amusement and possibly annoyance. Lifeline simply keeps on doing the checks on the new wing quietly while the Seekers discuss 'sensitive' information around her. The wing's checks are finished quickly enough and she steps back over to resume the process of detaching the damaged wing from Starscream's back. Starscream frowns, "What do you mean by that?" Knifepoint pauses, looking at Starscream with open disbelief. "You talked about it in front of me, Skywarp, Robustus, Firestorm, and Lifeline! Loudly! Without any secrecy!" Lifeline looks up at Knifepoint questioningly. Starscream gets a rather alarmed look on his face. But just as fast as it appears it's gone. "I... was -- I was? I was not fully online when I first came in here." he stammers, "I mean.. this is the 3rd time in half a quartex I've had that wing destroyed -- you know how sensitive our wings are, I was on clocked out from the neuronet feedback -- I have no idea what I was saying earlier." Knifepoint tilts his helm slightly, narrowing his optics as he watches Starscream. "Oh /really/, Air Commander?" He says slowly, obviously considering. "So all that whining about how horrible Lord Megatron is to you was just pained babble?" Starscream waves a dismissive hand, "Oh well yeah he's that all the time -- I mean I was not babbling in pain! WE are working on a plan for Kaon which will -- shut up!" How in the slag did Knifepoint almost get him to talk about it all over again? He cycles more air through his vents, "Are you done yet, Lifeline?" he asks sourly. Lifeline says, "Well, no. I'm not. You told me you didn't WANT to be repaired quickly, so I'm not hurrying. Do you want change your mind now?" "Yes yes! Hurry up and be done already!" Starscream snaps. "I don't have all cycle!" Knifepoint barely muffles his snickers at that, sipping from his energon cube to help hide it. "Whatever you say, glorious Air Commander." He replies airily, wings flicking in amusement. Lifeline says, "All right, then. And to make this as quick as possible, I'll need Knifepoint's assistance." Starscream chews on his bottom lip for a moment then, "... Fine..." Skywarp snickers. Lifeline smiles, but manages to keep from showing any hint of smugness. "Knifepoint, if you would care to assist me?" Knifepoint shrugs and nods, setting the cube down and making his way back to Starscream's side. "If only to aid in stopping your pained babbling, oh glorious Air Commander." Starscream mutters, "I'm going to hurt you so bad one of these cycles..." Lifeline confers with the Seeker briefly so that they can remove the damaged wing as efficiently as possible. "Yes, maybe. But for now, please try to stay still so we can do this quickly." "You're welcome to try, oh glorious Air Commander." Knifepoint answers, carefully working the wing the rest of the way loose and pulling it free. "You /really/ slagged this up, didn't you." Lifeline watches to make sure the wing is completely ready to be removed and is honestly relieved when Knifepoint pulls it free from Starscream's back. Starscream snorts, "One day, Knifepoint, one day." he sees the mangled wing removed, "I didn't, Megatron did." he corrects. Lifeline says, "Is it best if I don't ask why he always chooses your wing as a target?" Knifepoint rolls his optics, setting the wing to the side and picking up the new one. "You said or did something to make him slag it. Still your fault, oh glorious Air Commander." He points out, pausing to quickly adjust part of the metal. "And it's because that way our glorious Air Commander doesn't lose anything vital." Lifeline ohs softly. This place is seriously messed up in the head. "Do you want to double check my work on this wing, Knifepoint?" "Megatron knows that is the most sensitive area on a Seeker so of course that's what he's going to target." he snaps a look at Knifepoint, "Yes perhaps you are right -- if it was you he'd just slag you to oblivion and be done with it." "Ah, but there's the difference between you and I, glorious Air Commander. I don't do stupid slag that's deserving of being slagged by Megatron, especially not on a regular basis." Knifepoint responds, "And the wing work is fine. Just need to connect the wires and sensors, then weld the slagging thing on." Lifeline nods to Knifepoint and starts connecting the wires and sensors while he supports the weight of the wing. Much faster this way. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Skywarp's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Knifepoint's Logs Category:Firestorm's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs